Penelope
'Penelope '''is a kitchen servant in her twenties who becomes “Queen for a Day” when she finds a bean in a slice of cake – as part of a yearly tradition at the castle. When Catherine assigns Penelope a little “job” in exchange for better treatment, the 24-hour royal uses that opportunity to get what she wants. Season One In ''Monsters, Penelope wins the contest to become Queen of the day. When she is ready she meets Catherine. They quickly bond. Catherine tells Penelope to give the King "medicine". As told by Catherine Penelope does. Soon after Penelope plans to become Queen permanently and she does by tricking Henry by kissing him (halfway through) and then telling him to do as told. In the morning Catherine gives up her seat for Penelope and finds out that she is planning to use The King for her own advantage. Later Penelope & Henry poison Catherine after telling Henry that the Queen threatened her. She appears again in Liege Lord and still serving as Henry's "Queen". She is entwined with Henry, but Catherine and Kenna find a way to trick Henry into dismissing Penelope from her "honorary post" of Queen of the Bean in No Exit. In Toy Soldiers, Penelope pretends to be carrying Henry's child in an attempt to get back into his good graces. When that fails and Catherine locks her in a tower, she tells her the truth and begs to be allowed to remain a servant of the castle. Instead, Catherine, knowing of her promiscuity, offers to send her to a lady in Italy for training to one day become a member of her Flying Squad, and Penelope gratefully accepts. Personality Penelope is described as shy and cheerful at first glance, but she’s got a sexy and darkly manipulative side, too. Physical Appearance She seems very innocent and fragile. she has large dark brown eyes and long reddish brown hair. Before she won Queen for a day she dressed as any servant would but when she won she was able to dress like a Queen, since she was still in Henry's favor she continues to dress as a Queen wearing luxurious gowns and a tiara. Until returning to her previous servant state in "Toy Soldiers" Name Penelope is a feminine name that derives from the Greek meaning "weaver". This is the name in Homer's epic the 'Odyssey' this is the name of the wife of Odysseus. It has occasionally been used as an English given name since the 16th century. Relationships *Henry II: King, possibly in love, sexual. Taking advantage of him. Appearances Gallery Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (3) FULL.jpg Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg Penelope-file=Reign_-_Episode_1.16_-_Monsters_-_Promotional_Photos_(3)_FULL.jpg Reign bean queen3.jpg Reign bean queen2.jpg Reign117 0643.jpg Trivia *She held the title of Queen for more than a day because of her sexual relationship with King Henry. He made her Queen of France when he became mad, but he later sent her back to the kitchens. *For some reason she took advantage of Henry instead of agreeing with Catherine. See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Female Character Category:Antagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:Commoner Category:Servant Category:Mistress Category:Catholic